Joker Junior: christmas day
by BlakDawn
Summary: Junior is back, this time he's found a 'junior partner' and he's sending 24 little presents to jump city on Christmas day.
1. Chapter 1

Joker Junior: 3rd attempt

AN 3rd time lucky right? Anyway, it's a follow on from joker junior and the newest OC will be in both this and another of my teen titan series (just look on my stories it's really not difficult)

"what's a little boy like you doing on a dark night like tonight?" Dr. Light's tone was meant to be 'evil super-villain' unfortunately it made him sound like he had a sore throat. The man, of around 20 paused and then spun around, looking at Dr. Light for a second before continuing turning and carrying on down the deserted alley way

"don't you dare walk away from the brilliant Dr. Light" the man talked even as he walked further down the alley

"then what am I doing?" Dr. Light was struck dumb for a second before charging up a light attack

"nobody defies Dr. Light, surrender now and I may have some mercy" this time the man stopped almost immediately and span round on the spot, his face was set in a frown, though it was half hidden by a hoodie, the man then reached into a pocket and pulled out a flick knife, he twirled it in his hands for a few seconds and then stopped it, the knife pointing at Dr. Light

"I would advise against immediate physical actions versus myself"

"and why's that?"

"me" Dr. Light spun around and was faced by none other than Joker Junior and two of his guards, all three of them were at the other end of the alley, Dr. Light squeaked in shock and almost fell backwards

"weren't expecting to see me were you?" Dr. Light almost fainted before scrambling back, this almost worked, except for the man, who calmly stabbed Dr. Light in the side, the scene hung for a second, with everyone paused, then the man pressed a button on the knife and Dr. Light screamed, falling sideways out of the blade, crashing into the pavement

"hmm" said the man admiring the knife "it seems my presence is electric, well, my knife has certainly electrified you" the man looked up to see Joker Junior shaking his head

"we will definitely be working on your witty remarks" he then walked over to Dr. Light who was still moaning in pain on the floor "get up, you ungrateful lump" Junior kicked him in the side and the good doctor moaned before pulling himself up onto his unsteady feet 

"uhh...my head"

"be grateful you can feel anything below the neck. Now listen" Junior pulled out a .452 revolver and calmly pressed the barrel into Dr. Lights neck "this is 'Lawyer' he's my second in command, go tell your friends, oh wait, you don't have any. So were going to have to leave an 'impression' on your enemies, Lawyer?" Lawyer walked over, de-electrifying his knife as he went, and then twirled his flick knife through his fingers in an almost bored way

"hand, on the floor, now" Lawyer's business tone was demanding, and certainly held a toneless, dull and emotionless and dead edge that made it seem that he would and could do anything, almost as frightening as Junior's tone. Faced with nothing but death if he resisted he placed his left hand on the floor. Lawyer grabbed it and spread out the fingers until it was entirely flat against the pavement, from there he pressed his knife against the top of his palm, allowing the fingers to involuntarily titch against the cold metal, he let the feeling sink in around the doctors body before raising it up and bringing it down, the knife cut smoothly through his hand, Dr. Light gapped at the wound before Lawyer twisted the blade while it was still inside the hand, Dr. Light struggled and flopped like a fish out of water, a thickset hand clamped over his mouth and others restrained his arms and legs. Through the veil of pain Dr. Light felt someone cutting off the sleeves of his costume. And not being gentle about it. Lawyer, once he had cut off the sleeves proceeded to engrave the arms with his message and grabbed a colt .45 pistol, finally Dr. Light had stopped struggling and was surveying the damage to his arms feeling woozier and woozier until he finally feel unconscious. Lawyer stood up as did Junior and the guards he surveyed the scene before throwing down the colt .45 and walking away, still twirling his flick knife

"so how was it? Good, bad? Was Lawyer OK, Is he to much like junior, oh and before I forget, I'm not American, so

one any American rapists, YOU LOSE WAY!

And two American laws are not my strong point (especially civil laws, I'm actually OK with American economic laws concerning monopolies, but that's besides the point, and since part of this is to do with American...oh shit, but anyway, don't expect miracles alrighty? OK I'll open the door now)

review

now


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"breaking news, police have just confirmed that they have recovered the body of super-villain 'Dr. Light' the body was discovered just off 32nd street. Police have yet to disclose if he was discovered alive, insiders say that Joker Junior is believed to be behind the attack. And now the business news with..." the news reader looked excited, this was a major scoop for the struggling TV station, but to the four titans it was shocking, joker junior hadn't made an appearance anywhere within the city for around 4 months, although the scars were still visible within the team this was surprising to say the least, they were all in the main room at the time, most of them bored out of their minds.

The phone rang, robin was the one to answer it, pressing the small green button and bringing up the incoming call window, which gave the location of the other phone as Jump city police department

"titans?" the voice was young and relatively up beat

"this is robin"

"commissioner Vance has asked that you come to central office immediately, it's about Dr. Light"

"we'll be there ASAP" with that robin cut the connection and turned to his team

"alright let's go"

"...we've kept him under sedative until you got him here"

"what makes you think it was joker junior?" commissioner Vance glanced at the assembled teens before answering

"what were the injuries sustained by starfire, I hate to bring up the subject but we don't have any choice"

"lacerations to her lower arms"

"precisely" he then lead the way to the small hospital wing built into the police building, on the first bed was Dr. Light, he was on a saline drip and had pads running form various parts of his body to a monitoring machine, which beeped periodically as it updated the information on screen. However their eyes were drawn to the message someone had cut into Dr. Light's lower arm leaving a message '2nd amendment to the US constitution', the assembled titans glanced at the commissioner

"he was found with a colt .45 pistol"

"American citizens are allowed to carry and bear arms under the 2nd amendment to the US constitution" Raven spoke out loud, almost mesmerized by the cuts on the doctors arm

"hmm...this doesn't seem to be like Junior, it's what he would do, but he's never used federal laws before" Robin was trying his hardest to keep his emotions together and did an excellent job of it.

"we'll keep an eye on it"

"the only strange thing was that he had some sort of electrical shock to his nervous system, we think it came from this" he pointed to a cut on Dr. Light's neck

"if this had anything to do with it I don't know but..." he trailed off unsure of what to say

"thanks for showing us this" robin could barely hold it together as he walked out, his mind assaulted by pictures of starfire, broken and destroyed, Dr. Light had only felt a small amount of the pain she had, but robin felt a small amount of pity for him.


End file.
